You Found Me
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Rose Weasley gets drunk because of a certain Scorpius Malfoy. Written for the random challenge


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose or Scorpius. I don't own the lyrics either. It's The Fray and the song is You Found Me. I really only own my ideas :D**

**XoXo**

I looked up at him, my eyes bleary from the amount of alcohol that I had consumed, that he had brought. But maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was the fact that I was finally coming to realize what he had meant to me all along. Maybe I came to par with the fact that he was all I could ever ask for. Maybe he wasn't that bad, but then again, how could he not be? He was the one that brought the alcohol, he was the one that had got me drunk. That's all this was. It was all just me being drunk and not being able to think straight. Right?

"Rosie?" he asked, using my dreaded nickname. I turned my brown eyes to meet his gray ones. My head hurt, it hurt now more than ever. "You look a little green."

"Of course I look green!" I slurred, trying to stand up, but landing on my ass instead. "You got me drunk!"

"_I_ didn't do anything!" he laughed, helping me off the floor. "You're the one that drank all of it."

"My head," I groaned, clutching my head. I looked up to see him turning the radio up, playing music that made my head pound. "Can you turn that damn music off?"

He shook his head and smiled, kissing me promptly on the lips. I felt my eyes widen with the surprise at how good it felt to have his strong, warm arms around me. They closed on their own, sinking into the alcohol-induced love that I felt for him, the music swirling delicately around us.

"_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. Is aid, 'where you been?' He said, 'Ask anything.' Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never range and all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of 1st and Amistad. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me."_

"You know, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't drunk," I slurred into Scorpius' bare chest, sinking into his warmth and wishing with all of my heart that those words weren't true. He chuckled and I could feel the rumbling in his chest from where I was laying.

"Of course you wouldn't," he laughed, kissing my forehead. I scooted from under his arms and glared at the swimming image of him. "Believe me. This is _not_ the alcohol talking."

"And how would know that?"

"Because I've been drunk before. This is just you. But a little wilder."

"Yeah, just a little bit," I laughed, kissing him on the lips. "So it might be a little true that I love you."

I could see all of the Scorpius' eyes widen with surprise and laughed. "Stop talking crazy Rosie!" he said, hitting me lightly on the arm.

"Fine. But this is our song." I smiled and snuggled back into him, feeling shivers where his kisses once landed.

"_But in the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me! The early morning, the city breaks and I've been calling for years and years and years and years and you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters, you got some kind of nerve taking all I want."_

I looked up at him once more, his sleeping form even cuter than his waking one. But I couldn't think that! He wasn't the one that I was supposed to love. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's were never any good! Right? But maybe he was different. I mean, he was in Gryffindor, right? But then again, Daddy said that if I fell in love with him, I would have to leave and I couldn't do that.

"Rose, go back to sleep," he mumbled into my white skin. I nodded and burrowed deeper into him, longing with all of my heart that I could tell him that it wasn't just because I was drunk. I had been in love with him since I saw him.

"I love you," I whispered one more time, turning my back to him. "And this will _always_ be our song."

"_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, where were you, where were you? Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me! Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?"_


End file.
